<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Marjorie by gcldrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835805">Dear Marjorie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcldrush/pseuds/gcldrush'>gcldrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcldrush/pseuds/gcldrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily faked her death and JJ is left to pick the pieces</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Marjorie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could she grieve over someone who wasn’t dead? You could, but to JJ it felt impossible like you were trying to chase that was never there and to her. Not having Emily by her side felt as though someone ripped out a piece of her heart and shipped it off to Paris.</p><p>Though the blond woman knew Emily was safe and sound in Paris, the small inkling of fear always crept through her mind at her darkest moments. That fear controlled her dreams and tormented her waking hours when something minuscule and insignificant would remind her of Emily. Which led to JJ wondering if she had done enough to help the brunette, was it her fault Emily had to hide? Of course not, but these thoughts plagued her mind, taking up most of her thoughts.</p><p>But what hurt the most? She never got to say those three little words one more time, hell she didn’t take enough photos and videos of Emily to fill the hollow space in her heart, only Emily could fill.</p><p>Would things have changed if she did? Probably not, but it’s the idea of what if, that made the blonde become a shell of her former self. She’d smile and laugh with her friends but it never reached her eyes.</p><p>At the same time, the team wasn’t doing much better, they were under the impression that Emily was six feet under the ground, not in Paris, which at her darkest moments thought it would give her closure, but she knew that from experience it was worse. </p><p> </p><p>The team kept their distance, for the most part, thinking that she’d be better grieving alone, but as the weeks went by the silver of hope died out in her eyes, hoping that Emily read her letter and would send one back. But that hope had shriveled up to nothing as she’d check the safe house for a letter from Marjorie every few days. The team became increasingly worried for her, Hotch especially because he was one of the few that knew Emily was alive. Hotch decided to ask JJ if she wanted to clear out Emily’s apartment, to which she responded eagerly saying that she’ll do it as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>It was a Sunday in August when she finally had the time to go to clean out the apartment, and thankfully Henry was at Will’s place for the weekend. JJ ran a hand through her blonde hair as walked up to the building. One arm full of boxes, and the other shakily holding the keys Emily gave her before she left. She walked up to the door, fumbling with the keys. A wave of nostalgia and longing surged through her as she opened the door. She pushes the door open with her foot as she sets the boxes near the closet. JJ figured that Emily would have wanted her to clear the closet first than everything else. She sits down on the bed, remembering all the nights they sat cuddled up to each other talking about everything and nothing, oh how she missed that.  She stayed like that for a moment before she put her hair in a ponytail as she moved towards the closet. </p><p> </p><p>As she took clothes out of it, she could smell the faint smell of Emily’s perfume on them, JJ set aside a few shirts and other items to keep for herself so whenever she missed her, she’d still have something of Emily’s. The rest of the clothes would go to a storage unit JJ rented so when Emily came back all her things would be there. As she took the last of them out of the closet she found a leather notebook sticking out of a pant pocket.</p><p> Curious as to what Emily could have written in it. She carefully opened the book, as if it would crumble into dust at the slightest touch, JJ inspected the writing, the pages were worn and splotches of what looked like dried tears adorned them. She gave a slight smile as she reads what Emily wrote. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emily’s list of Future Goals</p><p>1.Teach my children Italian(so we can talk shit in front of everybody without them knowing)</p><p>2.Find someone to love until my dying breath(aren’t I a ball of sunshine?) </p><p> </p><p>JJ snickers at her comments and smiles widely, this must have been from when she was younger, if Emily can’t fulfill these backlogged dreams herself, JJ will do it for her. </p><p> </p><p>She cleans out the rest of the apartment quickly, making a plan to call Will as soon as she gets to her place, she leaves all the boxes by the front door to pick up tomorrow night as the sun sets in the apartment.  </p><p> </p><p>JJ buckles herself in then she starts the car. she connects her phone to the Bluetooth, clicking the call button on Will’s contact. </p><p>It rings for a few moments but he picks ups asking “JJ?”</p><p>“Will, do you mind if I take Henry to a class for learning Italian?” She asks with determination lacing her voice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>